1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter for converting DC power into AC power, and a power conversion device including the inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, photovoltaic power generation systems have become more and more popular. A photovoltaic power generation system has a power conditioner installed for efficiently utilizing the power generated in a solar cell module. The power conditioner has an inverter mounted for converting DC power into AC power. For acquiring more power from the photovoltaic power generation system, it is important to improve the energy conversion efficiency of a solar battery cell and improve the power conversion efficiency of the power conditioner. Moreover, for connecting the power conditioner to the system, the inverter desirably contains harmonic waves and total harmonic distortion as little as possible.
A technique has conventionally been proposed in which PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) is utilized for removing the total harmonic distortion (refer to JP-A-2011-61887).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-61887